Pokemon Journey: Trevor's Quest
by dark necromancer
Summary: My fist story, please review, told compleatly in first-person
1. My Hometown

Pokemon Journey:  
Trevor's Quest  
Part 1: Kanto  
  
Forward  
  
Hello. My name is Trevor. I am currently one of Kanto's highest-ranking Pokemon masters. Several members of my family and many fans have suggested that I document my adventures for the world to enjoy. At first I told them to "leave me alone," "it's none of their business," and "no one cares!" but still they persist (especially my little sister Monika). If I sound angry it's because I am. (You'll see why later.) So now here I am pouring my life story into a series of books called POKEMON JOURNEY. If this works out, I may even document other people's journeys as well. This document is copyright 2004 and I in no way own pokemon. If you wish to use any of this content please ask for my permission first. Now on to the story.  
  
CHAPTER 1 MY HOMETOWN  
  
I had lived in Lavender town for most of my life. It is a small, quiet town, has hardly any residence at all (population 100). Even though it's small, many trainers come to mourn for their dead Pokemon companions in the Pokemon tower. The tower itself is one of the largest buildings in all of Kanto. It houses thousand of deceased Pokemon on its many floors. I spent a lot of time there.... It was my job.  
  
My family was very busy, my mother and father worked for Silph Co. so they were not home that often. My sister spent most of her time either at school, home, or at our grandparents. They lived in Saffron city so my parents could drop her off on their way to work. I was equally busy, I was home schooled, so I spent a good percentage of my time working ahead so I could have four-day weekends. It worked out great because once I was done with my studies I could go help one of my only friends with his work. His name was Mr. Fuji, the town elder so to speak.  
  
I'm a solitary kind of person, I don't like help from anybody. I've always been that way, but there was something about Mr. Fuji that made me act differently towards him. He didn't have any living relatives but he considered me a part of his family. It felt good to be a part of something so important to him. I loved being around him for many reasons, he was kind, fun to be with, and he paid well for work (much like my own grandfather). He even taught me how to play the pokeflute! His job was groundskeeper of the Pokemon tower; he loved his job more than anything else.  
  
As my tenth birthday approached in the fall of '98 we spent a lot of time together in the tower. A terrible virus called pokeflu was infecting Pokemon all over Kanto and Johto; many trainers came to give their Pokemon a proper burial. It was one of the most depressing things I have ever seen. Grown men crying over the graves of their departed friends, children loosing pets and playmates to this devastating disease. Mother gave me time off from schoolwork to help Fuji dig their graves. He often told me that I had a good soul, even for a child. His words meant a lot to me.... they still do.  
  
Time past and my birthday came upon me. My whole family showed up at my door and gave me parting gifts, even though I was not leaving for another three days. They threw a great celebration for me. I walked through the crowd hoping to see Mr. Fuji. But he never showed, I was heartbroken, his presence would have meant allot to me. By the end of the day, I had enough gifts to raise my spirits. I got a new customized backpack made just for me from my parents. A badge case from my grandparents and potions, pokeballs, food and money from my aunts and uncles.  
  
By the time everyone left, I had just enough time to go register at the Pokemon center. As I entered the building, I was greeted by a chansey I called Curly. "How's it goin' Curly?" I said with a grin. "Chans Chansey!" she squealed happily. She then skipped back down the hall to her station. At the counter I was also greeted by Nurse Joy with her usual smile. "Here to register for the Pokemon league, Trevor?" she asked kindly. "Yes, I can't wait to get started!" I said enthusiastically. She turned the computer monitor my way "Okay, I'll get everything set up... just answer the questions on the computer." I went straight to work on filling out all of my personal information on the computer. Nurse Joy left me to work on it in peace, fifteen minutes later I was finished. (The questions weren't very difficult, just long.) "I'm done Nurse Joy." I said with excitement and fear at the same time.  
  
She returned with an eager look on her face. "Hehehe this is the first time I've been excited to see some ones test scores. You've grown up a lot since you came here. Oooh I hope you pass!" She seemed more exited than I was! "You did it!!!" she yelled. I was startled by her loud tone and jumped. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. She must have thought I was laughing at her because her cheeks turned red. She cleared her throat "Nice job, here is your new pokedex. DO NOT lose this! A replacement pokedex is very expensive." I examined its smooth surface and started playing with the inside buttons. "This is great Nurse Joy! Can I go show Curly?" I asked with a smile. "Sure, just don't disturb the patients" she replied with a nod.  
  
I walked down the hall, to the station Curly was most likely to be at. I saw Curly treating a very sick Rattata in a room. I put on the gear required at the door (a lab coat and face mask). Curly began to sing a lullaby to the ill Pokemon. "Chance chance chansey chanseyyyyy" I did not wish to interrupt her but I did stand by her and hum along. She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
A memory shot into my head at that exact instant. I was running, I tripped and fell on the hard concrete just outside of the Pokemon center. I didn't bleed much but my knee burned pretty bad. Curly rushed out the door and used her healing skills on my knee; it was her way of repaying me for helping her the day before. She was involved in an attack from a Hypno she was treating; I jumped on it to until she could inject some tranquilizers. I smiled to myself in remembrance. I looked at the bed chart of the Rattata. It read...  
SPECIES: Rattata  
AGE: 5  
DIAGNOSIS: Pokeflu  
  
The list went on but I didn't read any more. My jaw dropped. At that very second I knew that this Rattata was a goner. The room suddenly became quiet. The silence was broken by a cough from Curly.  
  
I gasped. "Oh no..." I said. I removed the facemask. A tear rolled down the chanseys cheek. I could hear her breathing speed up. "You caught the virus!" I said with a quivering whisper. "Chansey.... sob." her tone of voice was so full of sorrow, she began to weep.  
  
Just then the Rattatas heart monitor stopped. Its life had ended prematurely, because of this horrid disease. Curly must have been thinking the same thing. She sobbed harder. I tried to comfort her from what just happened. I got on my knees to hug her. As I held her in my arms I pushed the "nurse call button". Seconds later Nurse Joy rushed in. "What's wrong?" she panted as she looked at me, then Curly, then the dead Rattata on the bed. "Oh dear! That poor thing!" she whispered. "That's not all" I groaned as I choked back tears "chansey's sick." "You must be mistaken; chanseys have immunity to all illnesses that aren't vir..." Nurse Joy's voice trailed off. "Oh no...." her voice trailed off as she fell to her knees. Nurse Joy put an arm around both me and Curly and began sobbing hysterically.  
  
We all just stayed there in each other's arms for a long time. Both Curly and Nurse Joy still sobbing, softer now than before. It was getting late; I still wanted to find Mr. Fuji. This was supposed to be a happy day but instead it was one of the worst days of my life. I was afraid but I had to be strong enough to break the silence. "We need to get Curly into a bed" I said softly. Joy nodded. We helped chansey up and carried her to a nearby bed. Nurse Joy removed the chanseys nurse cap and set it on a table. She then sent me to give the Rattata a proper burial. I tried to reassure Curly telling her to "be strong, I'll find Mr. Fuji. so he can help you." I grabbed the bed sheet around the Rattata and carried it outside. I now had two reasons to find Mr. Fuji. 


	2. Pokemon Tower

CHAPTER 2 POKEMON TOWER  
  
Lavender town, at the time, was packed close enough together that you could run across town in five minutes time. This was a good thing because the Pokemon center and the tower were on opposite sides of town. The Rattatas body was beginning to reek. Rigomortis was setting in. The smell was attracting attention of passersby and wild Pokemon from the west. I saw a flock of spearows heading my direction. The site of them made me run even faster.  
  
By the time I made it to the Pokemon tower, the spearows were getting close, very close. One started dive-bombing me when I reached the door. I swung it open and slammed it shut; the spearow ran directly into the glass doors. I ran to the reception desk (even though no one was behind it) and grabbed the keys to the upper floors. I then proceeded up the tower.  
  
The tower didn't have an elevator so I had to run through each floor. All of the lower floors (up to the sixth) were large and mazelike, because when the tower was built all those years ago, people just picked a spot in the ground to bury their Pokemon, with no pattern or form. Once I made it to the third floor I encountered trouble, the bag holding the Rattata began to levitate. "You guys, I don't have time for this!" I yelled. I could not see what force was doing this because my mind was going a million miles an hour. I stopped when the bag did not return to my hands. After years in the tower, allot of practice and a near death experience, I was sometimes able to see the ghosts that haunted the tower. I did my best to clear my mind and focus only on the force that held the sheet/bag above the ground. Finally a group of three Gengar appeared. "Cut it out!!!" I yelled as forcefully as little ten-year-old me could. I was shocked at my attitude. I had never yelled at anyone like this before, and apparently the Gengar could sense my seriousness as well.  
  
The bag fell back into my hands and the Gengars said in unison "Gen Gengar gar" I didn't fully understand what they were saying (human-to-Pokemon is near impossible to translate.) but I think they were apologizing in a melancholy way. "Sorry, this has been a terrible day" I gave them a rushed explanation of my day's events. "So you see why I'm like this." "Gen Gengar" one of them said. Then I had a thought. "Could you all please do me a favor?" I asked. They nodded. "Please bury this on the eighth floor with the other wild Rattatas?" They all nodded again and levitated the bag with them, this time completely through the ceiling.  
  
I continued up the tower, hoping to find Mr. Fuji on the seventh floor. The seventh floor didn't have gravestones like the floors, it was a shrine. We spent a lot of time there, Mr. Fuji and I. It was blocked off from normal trainers (they had to continue directly to the next floor.) The only people who were aloud inside were Mr. Fuji, any trainer with at least gym leader rank, priests, mediums and me (but only with Fuji's permission).  
  
I opened the door. It was very dark because this floor had no windows and no artificial lighting. I remember as a small child, I would hide behind Mr. Fuji when we entered this room. Now I was older, I could do this myself. I walked down the dark hall; the only light came from the open door. The hall was long and the soon the light diminished. I couldn't see where I was going, but I knew the layout like the back of my hand. I continued down the corridor, I heard a soft sound, like someone pacing back and forth. "Hello. Is anybody there?" I called. "Down here my boy." The voice called. "Mr. Fuji! I finally found you!" I cried. "You have to come to the Pokemon center! Curly caught the virus!" "Curly? The Chansey?" He asked as I saw him emerge from the darkness. "Yes! We must hurry!" I choked out; I was still close to tears. "Lead the way Trevor, her time is running out." He said sympathetically.  
  
As we reached the main floor, I tossed the keys back over the counter. Mr. Fuji gasped. "Trevor, you're not going to like this." He pointed to a large flock of Spearow. I walked over to the door; there were about twenty Spearow standing in front of the glass doors. "I might be able to outrun them...but what about you?" I asked with arrogance. "Hohoho... I think we should just call for help, and besides, even if you could outrun them, could you outrun that?" he chuckled as he turned my head to see a large, angry Fearow glaring at us. I sighed. "You're right, he could be a problem, but I have to get back to curly!" I was becoming angry, but not with Fuji. He moved closer to the door, the Spearows did the same.  
  
I went back to the desk and grabbed the phone. No dial tone. "The line has been cut." I said indifferently. "Darn birds, getting smarter all the time. Well, then we have to wait for them to leave." He lectured. "They have ten minutes...then I'm leaving," I grumbled. "Have patience my young friend. Let's do something to pass the time." He reasoned. "Fine. Tell me, why didn't you come to the party?" "Ah, I had a feeling you would ask. I had allot of sorting out to do, with you leaving and all." He trailed off. I shot a puzzled look. "Well, without your help, it will be tough to keep this place up and running. A radio company in Johto has offered to purchase the tower and turn it into a radio station." He sounded so depressed and yet tempted at the same time. "What if we can hire help? I could even wire some money back here to pay for it while I'm gone." I said quickly. I was slightly upset by the thought of loosing the tower to a radio. "Don't worry; it would be at least a year before they would buy it, that is, if I sell it." He replied.  
  
Clang! The Fearow was now ramming the glass doors. "If this keeps up were done for," Mr. Fuji said. "Man, if I had a Pokemon we wouldn't be in this mess." I said angrily. "Really?" Fuji said with a laugh. "Not many Pokemon can take on a group of Spearow like this. Ha ha, I'm glad you think so highly of your skills."  
  
His attempt to lighten the mood was broken by aloud noise. CCRRAASSHH! The glass doors shattered, shrapnel flew across the lobby as we ducked for cover. The birds flooded the room. Mr. Fuji's voice was now dead serious, like I had never heard it before. "Trevor, you may be starting your journey in a few days but your training begins now. Do you have any ideas of how to escape?" I tried to think of another way out, a means of escape, but I knew the only way in (or out) was through the front doors. Then it occurred to me, on the sixth floor there lived a young female Marowak. I had been in the tower a year before to help her give birth to a litter of baby Cubones. (The babies were now strong enough to fend for themselves, but she still tried to baby them with food, new bones and that sort of thing.) In exchange for my help she rewarded me with her trust and friendship. (Incase you haven't noticed yet, I get along with Pokemon very well.) This Marowak was also one of the best swordsmen (or bonesmen in this case) I had ever seen! She was capable of anything when she swung that beloved bone of hers. She could take out these monsters like they were nothing.  
  
"Mr. Fuji! I have a foolproof plan!" I exclaimed. "Well, out with it, we must get moving! Your friend is in need!" He rushed. "I'm aware of that!" I whined angrily. "Hide behind the desk until the birds are all up the stairs, and then you have to run out the door as fast as you can. Don't worry about me; I can catch up once these things are taken care of." I said quietly. "What are you planning?" he asked. "My secret weapon. No time for questions, hurry and hide!" I whispered assertively.  
  
I am so glad he listened to me because my plan was already risking the lives of too many friends. "Hey, You stupid birds! Yeah you! You want some of this? Come and get it!" I yelled as I threw a nearby chair as far as I could. (About five feet, not to bad for a ten-year-old.) The spearows began flying at me as fast as they could, the Fearow was also with them, but could not fly in the current surroundings of chairs and graves. I ran up the stairs.  
  
"Don't you want to get me?!?! You wouldn't even make a good dinner! Come on!" I continued to shout mocking comments and taunting remarks as I ran. "Spear Spearow!" they shouted. I looked behind me to see the rage in their faces, The Fearow picked up the rear, still not able to spread its wings in the stairway. (I look back at this instant now and realize just how cocky I really was.) I was getting closer now... Third floor... Fourth floor... Fifth... Finally... 


	3. Marowak and Me

CHAPTER 3 MAROWAK AND ME  
  
"Marowak help me!" I cried out. Immediately, out from the shadows emerged the Marowak. "Wak?" She said coolly, stretching her arms. "These things attacked me and Fuji." I panted. She nodded. "Wak!" She took a battle stance in the center of the room. As the spearows escaped the long staircase, they began squawking at her. When they attempted a barrage of peck attacks, she countered with a single strong bonemerang throw. I had no idea she had become so powerful so quickly. Months before she had only mastered bone club techniques. Within seconds the floor was littered with fainting spearows. She made a clever victory pose, crossing her arms and winking an eye to her aw-struck audience. (To bad it was only me, it was one of the coolest things I had ever seen.) "Thank you so much my friend. Are you ok?" I said with sincere gratitude and concern. "Marow." She responded.  
  
I looked around the room again, the amazing three-second battle still fresh in my mind. But something was wrong, where was the Fearow? I rushed to the stairs to see if it hadn't made it up yet, but there was no sign of it. Just then, I heard a loud "FFEEAARROOWW" from behind me. "Wak" Marowak said, caught off guard. Before either of us could react, the Fearow performed agility, but because the area was still so crammed together with graves, flying at high speed only made the terrain more difficult to handle. It crashed into the ceiling seconds after takeoff.  
  
"Stupid bird." I sniggered under my breath. Marowak took advantage of his downtime by using bonemerang again, her bone spun wildly towards Fearow. But unlike the spearows, Fearow was a true match for my bone-flinging friend. Fearow snatched the bone from the air and tossed it aside, Marowaks jaw dropped. She was almost totally helpless without her bone. The vicious bird (At least that's what I thought of it as at the time.) squawked with what was probably laughter. It darted for Marowak and attempted a drill peck but she was able to dodge it and rammed her head into its side. Fearow was winded, but began rapidly pecking at Marowak. She was able to dodge all of the blows partially with her thick, protective skull or completely by backing up.  
  
I watched this for a long minute, and then I remembered that this wasn't a trainer battle, this was a wild Pokemon beat down! Chances were that only one would survive. I had to intervene, as soon as I could or risk losing another friend. I began looking for her bone; it had to be there somewhere. Luckily it was within feet of where I was standing. (Man, did I feel like a dummy, it just lying there and me watching my friend get a beating.) I picked it up and threw it in Marowaks direction. "Here Marowak!" I yelled as it hit the ground inches from where she was standing. She quickly grabbed it and clubbed Fearow in the head. He collapsed instantly.  
  
Marowak rushed over to me, I smiled. I was so happy to see she was safe. "You okay? What's wrong?" I asked. She sighed and gave a nod, and then she showed me her bone. It was half destroyed. "Oh, Marowak I am so sorry. I'll get you a new one, and I'll make sure that it's even better." I felt so badly. I turned to leave, "If I didn't have other matters to take care of I would stay and take care of you and this mess but...Sigh, A friend of mine, Curly, is very ill. I have to help her." Marowak understood the situation. She turned to the mess and started pushing them into a corner. "Thank you very much. Please, just call for the Haunters and Gengars to throw these guys out. You don't have to do any more work; I don't want you to over do it." I reasoned.  
  
Moments later I was down the stairs, out the door, and all the way to the Pokemon center. I made sure that I didn't waste any time. Once inside I saw Mr. Fuji sitting next to Nurse Joy, who had her face buried in her hands. He was patting her on the back and whispering something to her. "Why aren't you with Curly?" I asked, very, very afraid of the answer I would receive. Mr. Fuji looked at me and with a solid face said, "Trevor, you might want to sit down for this..." 


	4. Goodbye My Friend

CHAPTER 4 GOODBYE MY FRIEND  
  
I began to quiver. I remember thinking "Could it be that I was to late?" I did the best I could to not cry as I sat down on one of the chairs. "She needs to rest, its best for us to wait for her to wake up" said Fuji. I jumped up. "I'm not stupid! She isn't going to wake up!" I yelled. "There's nothing we can do," he said quietly as I turned and ran out of the waiting room down, to the emergency hall and the room that I had left Curly. As I ran to her bed I could see that she was near death. I assumed she only had a few minutes left.  
  
I put my hand on hers, for comfort to her as much as to comfort myself. "Curly, I hope you can forgive me for leaving you. I tried to get you help." My voice cracked. "Chance Chansey" she replied weakly. I felt her other hand touch my face. A tear ran down my cheek. With the last of her energy she waved good-bye and smiled. "Good-bye my friend" I choked out. And with that, she died before my very eyes, her hand still in mine.  
  
I spent the rest of the day sitting in a chair, out in the lobby. Mr. Fuji had moved Curly's body to the tower. As for Nurse Joy, I didn't see her for the rest of the day. I didn't go home that night. I walked to the tower and slept by Curly's freshly dug grave. The tombstone had yet to be engraved. (I hope most of you understand part of why I didn't want to publish such a book. Some memories are best left forgotten.)  
  
The following morning when I woke up, Mr. Fuji was standing beside me holding a hammer and chisel. He handed them to me, "She was your friend, you get to choose what her headstone reads." This was oddly honoring for me. I simply etched in the word "friend".  
  
Once my mourning was through, I proceeded to find Marowak. She was resting peacefully on the sixth floor, as usual. "Are you okay?" I asked in a calm tone. She replied with a nod. "I promise to get you the perfect bone before I leave tomorrow." She looked at me with an evil grin. "What?" I asked puzzled. She pulled out a long thin bone from behind a headstone. "Wak Marowak." She replied strongly. She then pointed to the Fearow carcass from the day before. She must have made a meal out of that evil bird. I assumed that it was a leg bone as one was missing from the body.  
  
I spent an hour with Marowak and the ghosts of the tower, saying my good- byes. As I left the tower, a feeling that I was not going to see it for a long time, came over me. What a terrible thing good-byes are. I decided that I should spend my last day with my family. So, I went home.  
  
They were happy to see me and attempted to make the death of Curly as easy for me as possible. How lucky I was. "You should go pack for tomorrow" my mother said. "Yes, It's a long trip to Pallet town." My father added. My jaw dropped. "You're sending me to Pallet town to start my training?" I questioned excitedly. "The professor in Pallet is one of the best around. Oak, I think is his name." Father continued. Just then my sister, Monika, came running into the room. "Did he open it yet? Did he?" My mother sighed. "Well it was going to wait until tomorrow, but I guess you can have it tonight." She grabbed a small box from on the table. "Here you go." 


End file.
